Location tracking is an important feature of modern data center management, especially in a large scale data center. Location tracking may optimize system maintenance process. Most monitoring tools may be able to tell a system manager, when a virtual or physical device breaks down. On this basis, location of a server may be determined through location tracking to thereby perform maintenance. In addition, location tracking may be used for intelligent workload allocation. Considering factors such as workload balance and disaster isolation, it may be feasible to distribute the same type of services to different geographical locations.